Power Rangers Beetle Tech Episode 12 Smart
by The Green Mantis
Summary: Sara's mind is taken over by Nelmtar and she is forced to fight her teammates.


**BTS1-12**

**Smart**

**Reefside Community College – April 7th 2007 – 4:37 PM**

_Sara and Garrett walk down the main garden path, towards Garrett's car._

_Garrett glances at his watch. _

"Hunter said to be at the Middle School at 6 right?"

"Yeah. Blue Bay Harbor Middle School at 6 PM." _she responds._

_Garrett stretches his arms._

"We should probably leave now then."

_He tosses her the keys. _

"You drive."

_She catches the keys in her right hand._

"Thanks."

_They jump into the car and speed off._

**Nelmtar's Base – 5:17 PM**

_Nelmtar paces around his main lair room, stroking his chin._

"I must put my plan into action soon, before they catch on. But first, I shall make one of theirs my own… Yes, the yellow one will do nicely. Rivintar, come here! NOW!"

_Rivintar quickly runs in._

"I have prepared the next resurrection participant, Master Nelmtar."

"Good."

_Nelmtar replies._

"The Power Rangers are smart, but not smart enough to figure this one out. It's the perfect surprise. This, and the other warrior I am preparing.

_Rivintar begins to think. His question slips out of his mouth._

"When are you going to tell the green one the truth about the team's past?"

_Nelmtar's expression grows angry for a second, then calm again._

"When the time is right, of course. He has to figure the first bit out by himself, then I'll tell him what happened that night."

_Rivintar nods._

"Of course, sir."

_He walks out of the room, with an odd smile on his face._

**Blue Bay Harbor Middle School – 6:03 PM**

_Hunter and Blake sit on the school sign, watching as Garrett and the others pull up._

"So, what's so important?" _asks Garrett as he exits the car._

_Blake stands up._

"Training session, of course."

_Courtney grows confused._

"We've been rangers for seven, almost eight months now, and NOW you decide to train us?"

_Hunter pats her on the shoulder._

"He's just kidding. Actually, we needed to discuss something with you."

"Discuss what?" _asks Tim._

_Blake takes a deep breath._

"Sara has informed us that she is going to be taking some time off from the team, for her 'new studies' as she calls then. She didn't give us any significant details, though."

_Hunter coughs._

"What Blake told you is all we know rangers. So please, don't ask us what the new studies are. There is something WE would like to know however."

_Tim shrugs. _

"What's that?"

_A smile comes across Hunter's face._

"Why is Sara in college, but you are all in High School still? She's younger than Tim, isn't she?"

_The answer comes slowly out of Garrett's mouth._

"Well, I don't know the whole story. None of us do. My older brother Ace was in her Middle School class though. He says it was when they were in 8th Grade. The teachers apparently said she has an IQ higher than Einstein's. They had her take the High School equivalency test, and she passed with like, 200 percent. She decided to take college classes. He never told me why, but she just started this year. That's all I know, and that might not even be true."

"Are you sure he's never lied to you before? Are you sure he's telling the truth?" _Hunter asks._

_Garrett's expression becomes a puzzled one._

"As far as I know, he's never lied to me."

_Hunter is about to reply, when he grabs his forehead in pain. He screams in agony._

_Blake grabs his arms._ "Bro, what's wrong?"

_Hunter stands back up, dizzy._

"I…I heard Nelmtar in my head…"

_Jared shouts out yet another random phrase._

"Mystic Force LET'S GO!" Red Phoenix!"

"What did he say?" _Courtney asks in a very curious voice._

_Hunter replies in a confused tone._ "Look out…"

_Suddenly, a large orange beam of light descends from the sky, falling in front of the team and exploding into a cloud of fire and heat. The rangers emerge, morphed._

"I think we know what he meant now!" _yells Tim._

_Nelmtar's voice echoes from the sky._

"Face your defeat, at the hands of one of your own, Power Rangers!"

_Another orange beam shoots down and explodes in front of our heroes. This time however, a figure emerges from the smoke. A familiar figure. The Yellow Ranger._

"Sara!" _yells Courtney._ "What are you doing!?"

_Sara fires an energy beam at Courtney._

"Shut it, Princess Sunshine!"

_Courtney goes flying through a school window, into the library, and against a row of bookshelves._

"Sara, why are you doing this!?" _yells Tim, as Sara punches him in the stomach. She then punches his spine, forcing him to fall to the ground._ "It's my true calling, Timothy."

"Come on Sara!" _Garrett pleads._ "This isn't you! Tell us why you're doing this!"

_Hunter jumps off Sara's shoulders and swings his Thunder Staff at her head, but she ducks it, then kicks his ankle, forcing him to fall onto his back. She does the same to Blake._

_Courtney jumps through the window back outside, un-morphed, while Garrett and Jared help the others up. Sara disappears, and the others head back to the base._

**Tech Base – 6:47 PM**

"Do you really think that was Sara?" _asks Tim._

"If that was really Sara, I think she would have pulled a Jeremy on us by now." _replies Jared._

_Hunter walks into the main room._

"Any way this goes, we have to keep our guard up."

_Jared sits with his head down._

"I don't get it, why can't we just raid Nelmtar's base and get her back?"

_Blake rolls his eyes._

"Because, we don't know where his base is…"

"Oh, right…" _replies Jared._

"Listen," _says Hunter._ "She'll defiantly attack again, that's when we'll get her."

_The alarm begins to sound._

"This is our chance, let's do it!" _yells Hunter._

_They all morph and rush out._

**Blue Bay Harbor Middle School – 6:51 PM**

_Sara continues to trash the city by using lasers to destroy buildings and injure civilians. Hunter jumps in front of her and punches her arm._

"Okay Sara, enough fooling around!" _he yells._ "Tell us why you're doing this!"

_She pushes him back._ "Never!"

_The other rangers run up behind him._

Kuwaga! Tiger! Mantis! Butterfly! Thunder Power!

POWER RANGERS BEETLE TECH!

"Would you stop with the stupid roll calls already!?" _yells Sara._

_The rangers draw their weapons and rush forward._

_Sara makes a fist and punches towards the team, sending an airwave towards them that knocks them off their feet. Blake struggles back up._ "For the love Sara, stop it!"

"Never!" _she yells._

"Okay, if you won't stop, will you at least tell us why you're doing it?" _asks Jared._

"Sure, why not." _she replies._ "I did it because you all suck!" _She proceeds to punch Courtney in the face. She then notices that Garrett has disappeared._ "Garrett, show yourself!" _she demands._

_He falls from the air behind her and smashes her helmet open, revealing a slug-like bug on her head. He yells to Tim._ "Shoot it!"

_He shouts back._

"What if it kills her!?"

_Jared scoffs._

"Just do it. Nothing like that has ever killed a ranger. Ever."

_Tim aims his blaster at it, then fires, causing it to explode. Sara stumbles back, dizzy, but recovers after a second._

"Wha…what happened?" _she asks._ "The last thing I remember is Nelmtar at the college, then a blank."

_Courtney stands up behind her._ "Sara, what happened at the college?"

Sara scratches her head. "I was going there to get some papers filled out, then Nelmtar showed up. Told me I was going to be the preview of what is to come. Then a blank until now. I guess he brainwashed me…"

"Well," _Blake begins._ "We should get you back home so you can rest."

**Blue Bay Harbor High School – Beginning of 9th to 11th Physics – 9:13 AM**

_Mr. Brokkenspell walks into the class, reading a note. _"Well class, seems we have a new student today, transferring into our Junior class from … Reefside Community College? Anyway, please help me welcome Miss Sara Élan."

_Sara walks into the class, and takes a seat next to Courtney._

"What are you doing here?" _asks Courtney, in a whispering tone._

"College wasn't for me." _she says._ "No friends, you know? I figured I should catch up on the High School experience I missed out on. It's just until I graduate, then I've got a guaranteed spot back at the college."

**Nelmtar's Base - 11:14 AM – The Next Day**

_A shrouded figure paces around Nelmtar._

"Would you stop doing that!?" _demands Nelmtar._

_The figure speaks in a dark, moody voice._ "I'm sick of waiting for my moment! You told me that I would get my chance soon, and that was almost 2 months ago!"

"The perfect day is here. Tomorrow afternoon, you can have your fun." _replies Nelmtar._

_The figure walks off._ "Fine, whatever. Just make sure it happens soon…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
